Witch
Witch ist ein Song, der auch bekannt als "Witch Hunt" bekannt ist. Er ist Suzuki-P's bedeutendster Song. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es die Stimmen von vielen anderen Vocaloids beinhaltet, ist es als Luka-Original-Song gekennzeichnet. Hintergrund Das Lied erzählt die bedauerliche Geschichte eines Prinzen und einer Hexe. Ein Mädchen (Luka) und ein Prinz (Gakupo ) verlieben sich ineinander. Eine Nonne (Miku ), welche das Paar zusammen sieht wird eifersüchtig, da sie schon lange Zeit Gefühle für den Prinzen hegt. Die Nonne denkt, dass das Mädchen schwarze Magie verwendet haben muss, damit er sich in sie verliebt und erklärt sie zur Hexe. Der Prinz, ein Kirchenanhänger, glaubt widerwillig der Nonne. Die Stadt verbrennt sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen, wobei der Prinz ihr die langen Haare abschneidet und sie an den Pfahl bindet. Das Mädchen, nun Hexe, beginnt bitterlich zu weinen und denkt an die Zeit zurück, in der sie und der Prinz zusammen glücklich waren. Ihr wachsen daraufhin schwarze Flügel und sie reißt sich von dem Seil los, das um sie gebunden ist und fliegt in die Nacht hinein. Das hinterlässt die Frage, ob die Nonne richtig mit ihrer Annahme lag, dass das Mädchen eine Hexe war. Eine verbreitete Interpretation des Schlusses ist, dass das Mädchen keine Hexe war, sondern ein Engel, dessen Flügel sich vor Verzweiflung schwarz färbten. Die Geschichte wird von Kagamine Rin und Len erzählt. Lyrics Japanisch= さあ　見てごらん　悲しいお話 さあ　ハンカチの用意忘れずに あるところに魔女がいたそうな ある王子と恋をしたそうな 時を止める魔法忘れるくらいの 幸せな時は過ぎていく 十字架に抱かれ空仰ぐ Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ!） 祈りの声などかき消され Opus transit in otium （献身は虚無と化した） この愛さえ魔術と呼ぶのなら Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ） 憎しみの炎を放つがいい La mortz est super nos!（死が我等 さあ見てごらん　燃えるような空を さあ忘れるな正義の炎を あるところに魔女がいたそうな ある王子をたぶらかしたそうな 魅了する魔法に囚われた者の 幸せな時は過ぎさりし 十字架に繋ぎ悪魔呼ぶ Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ） 悪しき呪文を叫ぶ前に Virtus migrat in vitium（美徳は悪徳と化した） かの罪なる魔術に審判を Nunc cuncta rerum debita（いまや総てが） この聖なる炎を放つがいい Exorbitant a semita（道を外れて狂っている） かく空しき人の愚かしさ Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ!） あの夕日の赤は燃え続け La mortz est super nos!（死が我等にのしかかる） 時を止める魔法忘れるくらいの 幸せな時は過ぎていく 十字架に抱かれ空仰ぐ Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ!） 祈りの声などかき消され Opus transit in otium（献身は虚無と化した） この愛さえ魔術と呼ぶのなら Nunc cuncta rerum debita（いまや総てが） 憎しみの炎を放つがいい Exorbitant a semita（道を外れて狂っている） この赤く燃ゆる火のような Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!（悔い改めよ!） 血の涙の理由（わけ）を忘れるな La mortz est super nos!（死が我等にのしかかる!） |-|Romaji= saa mite goran kanashii o-hanashi saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku juujika ni dakare sora aogu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) inori no koe nado kakikesare Opus transit in otium (Hingabe ist unwichtig.) kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii La mortz est super nos! (Der Tod lastet auf uns.) saa mite goran moeru you na sora wo saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni Virtus migrat in vitium (Tugend wurde zur Sünde.) kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo Nunc cuncta rerum debita (Jetzt ist alles da.) kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsu ga ii Exorbitant a semita (Sie hat sich verlaufen.) kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsudzuke La mortz est super nos! (Der Tod lastet auf uns.) toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku juujika ni dakare sora aogu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) inori no koe nado kakikesare Opus transit in otium (Hingabe ist unwichtig.) kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara Nunc cuncta rerum debita (Jetzt ist alles da.) nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii Exorbitant a semita (Sie hat sich verlaufen.) kono akaku moeyuru hi no you na Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! (Bereue!) chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na La mortz est super nos! (Der Tod lastet auf uns.) |-|Englisch= Now, please take a look, at this sad story. Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready. In a faraway place, there was a witch. She fell in love with a prince. They spend a lot of time together in happiness, that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic. Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky, (Repent! Repent!) while the voice of prayers dies down. (My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.) If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft", (Repent! Repent!) then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred. (Death is weighing down upon us!) Now, please take a look, at the seemingly burning sky. Don't forget this flame of justice. In a faraway place, there was a witch. She deceived and seduced a prince. The happy time is now over for him who was once under the witch's charm. Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil. (Repent! Repent!) Before she loudly chants her wicked spell, (Virtue has become vice.) Cast judgment upon her sinful witchcraft. (Now everything there is) Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness. (has derailed from the right path and gone mad.) Such foolishness of the hollow people. (Repent! Repent!) The redness of the setting sun burns on. (Death is weighing down upon us!) They spend a lot of time together in happiness, that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic. Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky, (Repent! Repent!) while the voice of prayers dies down. (My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.) If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft", (Now everything there is) then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred. (has derailed from the right path and gone mad.) Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood (Repent! Repent!) red as burning flames! (Death is weighing down upon us!) Farben usw. folgen... |-|Deutsch= Komm schon, höre mir zu, ich will dir Geschichten erzähl'n Komm schon, doch vergiss nicht dein Schnupftuch, es wird traurig sein Es scheint, als war einmal im Land eine Hexe bei uns Es scheint, als sei sie auch verliebt in uns'res Prinzens Herz Vergiss die Magie die Zeit anhält, denk nur noch an Glück und an mich Denn jetzt ist die Zeit der Freude für uns endlich gekomm'n Nun häng ich an dem Kreuz, schau zum Himmel über mir Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! Und ich lösch das Gebet, was die Stimme in mir raunt Entweihung wird nun nichtig Wenn die Liebe von uns beiden Hexerei und böse war Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! wird das Licht meines Hasses sie zerschmettern und danach... wird Tod auf uns herabfallen! Komm schon, schau einmal her, der Himmel er brennt über uns Komm schon, doch vergiss nicht die Flammen, die dem Recht gebühr'n Es scheint, als war einmal im Land eine Hexe bei uns Es scheint als sei sie auch betrogen, von des Prinzen's Herz Hört von der Magie die euch fesselt, entflieht ihr sonst werdet ihr seh'n Die Zeit eurer Freude ist dann endgültig vorbei Seht, der Teufel, er schreit, fühlt sich unwohl an dem Kreuz Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! Ehe er uns verhext mit dem Höllenzauberspruch Vergebung wird nun nichtig Wenn auch ihr die Magie die ihr seht gar höllisch nennt Ist sofort alles hier, ist sofort alles hier... Bald verbrannt von den heil'gen Flammen die den Teufel stör'n Gott sei der Seele gnädig... Diese Dummheit die sich in den leeren Köpfen labt Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! bringt die Sonne dazu ihre Flammen auszuspei'n Tod wird auf uns herabfallen! Vergiss die Magie die Zeit anhält, denk nur noch an Glück und an mich Denn jetzt ist die Zeit der Freude für uns endlich gekomm'n Nun häng ich an dem Kreuz, schau zum Himmel über mir Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! Und ich lösch das Gebet, was die Stimme in mir raunt Entweihung wird nun nichtig Wenn die Liebe für dich nur Magie und böse war Ist sofort alles hier, ist sofort alles hier... Von dem Licht meines Hasses ganz zerschmettert und danach Gott sei der Seele gnädig... Wie die Flammen, die brennen weil du nicht echt zu mir warst, Bereuh' was du getan! Bereuh' was du getan! Vergiss auch niemals den Grund, warum du nun für mich weinst Tod wird auf uns herabfallen! Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.600.630743.jpg|Fukurou und Mac's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOhNlTt5lzo 210px-Torikoavatar.jpg|Toriko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar0pwd0wLDo Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:Song